Kingdom Hearts: The Heart Of A New Warrior
by Nero The King Of Darkness
Summary: There worlds filled with darkness.There only hope lost forever.Now the future of kingdom hearts relys on a new warrior.But the question is whether he would be enough to finnaly end the darkness.


**Kingdom Hearts: The Heart Of A New Warrior**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own the KH, Disney nor FF characters, However i do own the writes to this plot and the characters:Nero and Carmen.**  
****

Square Enix  
Buena Vista  
Disney Interactive 

**and partly me**

"Where am I…….what's going on". "What are these black figures coming out of the ground?" Suddenly they split and a person comes forward. He has brown hair, blue eyes, and holding a giant sword that looks like a key. "Come with me if you want to survive" he says. The dozen of shadowy figures seems to command them. But I don't trust him for some reason. But with the dozen of shadowy creatures, it seems that I don't have a choice. It seemed the whole sky was filled with darkness and the moon was the only thing illuminating. I started to stand up when suddenly a guy with a huge sword that was twice his size launched towards him and striking him with the sword. I felt my body vibrate as the two swords clash. You're not going use him Sora said the new guy standing in front of me. The guy with the key must be Sora. "It's going to be ok", said the mysterious guy in front of me. He had blond hair with a blend of white, a scar in his right cheek, and a gray goatee. His sword looked like it had been through some really tough battles. He must be in his 50. Suddenly he slashed through the shadowy figures strait to Sora, like they were nothing to him. Sorastood in front of him without moving. "He's mine cloud", said Sora. "Over my dead body" cried Cloud. "I should have killed you before, but I swear to you, I will never make that mistake again." Suddenly he turned into a shadowy substance and disappeared. "Damn" groaned as Cloud put away his sword and came towards me. You okay Nero. Yeah I am fine. Cloud right? That guy referred to you as Cloud. Yeah that's me, and that guy was Sora. He is the most evil person that you can ever cross paths with. "How do I know that you're not evil?" I said. Then a thought came across my head. How do you even know my name? You don't remember do you? No I don't. I just remember a ship…..and the rest is a blur. First of all I am not evil and second of all if you want to know more about your past, come with me Nero. Now that I knew that I had no other choice because the creatures might attack me again.

I fallowed him into this castle and into a room filled with computers. Welcome to castle Oblivion Nero. "This is Carmen" said cloud. "Hi there" she said. There she stood, with her blond hair waving everywhere and her blue eyes as clear as the sky. God she was the most gorgeous girl that I have ever seen. She was 16 too, like me. "Well Cloud I have to go" said Carmen. See yah later Nero, I hope you remember me and get better. See ya. I froze like an idiot. "She's cute right" said Cloud joking around. "Wow this place is humongous" I said changing the conversation. Suddenly something caught my eye. It was a sword like the one Sora has. " It's the kingdom key", said Cloud. One of many keyblades. It is one of the most powerful weapons that exist. It used to be belong to Sora before he was consumed by evil. Wait you mean he was a good guy before. Yeah when he was a kid he used to explore all the worlds and free them of evil with his friends. Soon he was consumed with power and greed. One day he killed his friends and his wife Kairi. Holy shit, that guy was a psychopath. But why did he give up the sword? The sword neglected him because he was evil. His best friend Riku also had one, but when he heard what Sora had done…he went after him. Sora ended up killing him and keeping his keyblade. Suddenly a guy came running into the room in a panic. "What's wrong Leon", said cloud? "Sora is back with an army of heartless and nobodies" said Leon. "Shit, you got to be kidding me", screamed cloud. Nero stay here and don't move a muscle. Cloud and Leon left the room in a rush. Hi there Nero, I have been looking for you.

I jumped up in a shock. It was Sora! "I thought those imbeciles would never leave" said Sora. I'm really sorry for what I am about to do but I have to make sure if you're the last secret keyblade wilder. A keyblade what? What the hell are you talking about! He raised his sword and tried to strike me, when a sword appeared in my hand magically. It was the kingdom key-blade. I blocked his attack. "So I was right you are the last chosen one" he said. Ill give you a chance Nero, join the darkness or you will die. Ill never join you asshole!! Fine you left me no choice then. I ran towards him and our swords clashed so hard that the castle started to fall apart. The castle collapsed and I still could not get a scratch on him. Thunder I cried and a Thunder bolt came out of my sword and hit him. I have no idea why and how I did that. "You're stronger then I thought", said sora. But that kind of magic is first grade. I'm done playing games!! "Who said I'm playing?" I cried. He charged at me with full force and so did I. Cloud was going to help Nero when he sees a mysterious figure across the smoke and broken concrete. No way, it can't be you. You're dead screamed cloud as he let his sword fall on the ground, believing that his eyes have been deceiving him. To be continued……………..

**END OF FIRST CHAPTER**

**This is my first story, and if the reviews are ok ,ill add more chapters. Please review. Thank You**


End file.
